Reencuentro
by MoonyCakey
Summary: Yumi, una joven aspirante que participa en la prueba del cazador, maldice su suerte al encontrarse precisamente con la persona que menos quería. O quizás, al contrario.


**Hisoka no me pertenece, pero dios mío, como sería si así fuera (?)**

**El contenido de esta historia es de Rating MA, ya que tiene algunas escenas bastante subidas de tono, creo.**

* * *

La joven de cabello negro sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo en cuanto entró a la habitación. La suerte simplemente no la había estado acompañando durante el examen, y la viva prueba era tener que compartir habitación precisamente con _esa_ persona. Cerró la puerta tras sí misma con aparente calma, a pesar de que su corazón latía a mil por hora. El pelirrojo jugaba con sus cartas con indiferencia, al punto en que parecía que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de la joven.

Caminó hacia su propia cama, ignorando a su compañero de habitación por completo y dejó sus pertenencias sobre ella. Casi de inmediato entró al cuarto de baño, el único lugar al que podía acudir para sentirse un poco más a salvo. Después de todo, había visto lo que Hisoka era capaz de hacer hace varios años atrás.

Una vez que estuvo sola, se quitó la ropa poco a poco. Aun no se sentía segura del todo, pero esos días corriendo e intentando pasar las pruebas le hacían sentir que necesitaba urgentemente un baño. Se miró al espejo antes de quitarse la peluca, dejando su verdadero cabello en libertad. Yumi, como se presentaba ahora, era una identidad que había creado varios años atrás. Muchas cosas habían ocurrido, y se había encargado de hacer desaparecer casi cualquier rastro de la chica que había sido alguna vez. Sin embargo, frente a la evaluación del pelirrojo se sentía débil. Era casi como si pudiera leer su mente, predecir todas sus acciones ante el más mínimo movimiento. Su piel se erizó tan solo ante aquel pensamiento.

No podía retroceder. No ahora. Se secó rápidamente al salir de la ducha y volvió a ocultar su cabello rubio debajo de la peluca. Aún existía la pequeña posibilidad de que Hisoka no la hubiera reconocido… ¿Verdad?

Giró el pomo de la puerta y se sorprendió al no ver al hombre sobre su cama. ¿Habría salido? Dio unos pasos más, cuando paró en seco al sentir algo a sus espaldas.

-Esa peluca no te favorece…- Susurró a centímetros de su cuello, con aquel marcado acento francés. Yumi se quedó estática en su lugar, sintiendo que un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo. El aliento del hombre golpeando su cuello le hacía sentir una increíble mezcla de terror y excitación que le impedían mover un solo músculo.

Lo deseaba. Y aquello era imposible de negar. Hisoka la rodeó, haciéndola sentir totalmente asechada. De pronto, lo visualizó como un animal, una bestia capaz de percibir todo lo que le hacía sentir, capaz de interpretar a la perfección todas las señales de su cuerpo. Sin aguantar un segundo más tras aquella seductora sonrisa, Yumi intentó abalanzarse sobre él, pero acabó inmediatamente boca abajo sobre la cama, con el payaso justo sobre ella. Su respiración se agitó al sentir que algo sumamente afilado rozaba su cuello.

-Creo que alguien está un poco impaciente…- Murmuró creando un pequeño hilillo de sangre al cortar levemente el cuello de la joven.

Yumi soltó un quejido que logró emocionar un poco más al mago, volteándola para poder tomar posesión de sus labios. Más que un beso, aquello parecía una batalla deliberada, en la que las mordidas y los bruscos tirones abundaban.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos estuvieran desnudos sobre la cama, logrando que Yumi se estremeciera. Aquel torso, con su figura y abdominales fuertemente marcados lograban que su mente distorsionara totalmente la realidad, sin si quiera pensar en lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser su situación actual. Se tomó del cuello del mago para comenzar a mordisquear fuertemente su cuello y sus pectorales, dejando marcas rojizas mucho más notorias de lo usual. Hisoka parecía disfrutarlo, y aquello era sin dudas, peligroso. Yumi sabía que mientras más excitado se encontrara, mayor sería el peligro que corría, pero no podía detenerse.

El pelirrojo sujetó fuertemente ambas muñecas de la chica con una sola mano mientras con la otra sujetaba su mentón. El corazón de Yumi latía con fuerza, sentirse tan expuesta le producía pánico, y era aquello precisamente lo que le hacía querer aún más de él.

Hisoka cortó el pecho de la joven, formando una línea que descendía por su vientre hasta llegar a su cadera, la cual siguió con su propia lengua. Yumi se horrorizó al notar cuanto la excitaba aquella situación, sin importarle si quiera las heridas que el mago lo otorgaba. Soltó un gran quejido al sentir que mordía sin cuidado uno de sus pezones, mientras con la otra mano apretaba fuertemente uno de sus senos. Sus piernas se enredaron en la cadera del pelirrojo por inercia, buscando desesperadamente fricción entre sus cuerpos.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante aquella acción, y llevó una de sus manos a la intimidad de la joven.

-Eres una buena chica-. Murmuró en su oído, logrando que fuertes sensaciones se apoderaran de ella tan solo con el contacto de sus habilidosas manos. Soltó un gemido incontenible, deseando cada vez más apresurar el proceso.

Casi como si el mago hubiera leído su mente, la levantó fuertemente por la cintura para dejarla sentada sobre su pelvis. Yumi se tensó al sentir su hombría hacer contacto con su propia intimidad, temiendo por un momento que el tamaño le produjera demasiado dolor. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de pensar demasiado antes que el mago se adentrara en ella con un fuerte movimiento de caderas, haciéndole soltar un pequeño gritito. La excitación que le producían sus toscas acciones le hacía olvidar el dolor, o incluso lograba integrarlo como un factor que aumentaba su placer.

Pronto sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por sí solas, mientras enterraba sin reparos sus uñas en la espalda del mago, sacándole incluso algunos pedazos de piel. Por unos minutos, Hisoka dejó que la joven tomara el control, soltando suaves quejidos ante las mordidas y los rasguños que ella le proporcionaba. Sin embargo, repentinamente sujetó su peluca para tirarla con brusquedad, dejando el verdadero cabello de la joven expuesto. Yumi no se quejó, ni siquiera cuando el hombre enredó sus manos en su cabello y la empujó fuertemente hacia atrás, para tomar el control de las embestidas.

La chica estaba extasiada, casi sin conciencia alguna de la realidad, concentrada simplemente en el placer que sentía en ese mismo instante.

-Quiero… Asesinarte-. Habló el pelirrojo con dificultad, haciendo que la joven se estremeciera.

-Hazlo…- Contestó ella fuera de sí misma, sujetando las manos del mago para llevarlas a su propio cuello. Hisoka hizo presión, sintiendo el poder al instante. Era tan frágil… Tan expuesto… Sería tan sencillo si lo quisiera. Solo aquel pensamiento logró hacer que llegara al punto máximo, logrando que la joven lo sintiera también, inundando su cuerpo con un placer que jamás creyó haber sentido.

Su vista se nubló mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, pero fue imposible, ya que las manos del pelirrojo aún seguían sobre su cuello.

-Hisoka…- Susurró con dificultad, justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

.

.

Yumi abrió los ojos, algo desorientada. Apenas podía ver en la penumbra de la habitación, y se sobresaltó de inmediato al recuperar todos los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido. Sintió que su piel ardía, aún tenía aquellas heridas expuestas luego del salvaje encuentro. Intentó buscar a Hisoka con la mirada, pero fue en vano. Se encontraba sola en aquel lugar. Sentía un fuerte dolor de garganta, a lo igual que en su intimidad.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Sentía miedo de la forma en la que el mago era capaz de manipularla. Había logrado que lo deseara con cada célula que componía su cuerpo, y a pesar de las consecuencias que aquello había podido tener, no se arrepentía.

Intentó aclarar su garganta al tiempo en que se levantaba para vestirse una vez más. Estaba a punto de ponerse su ropa interior cuando una voz desde la puerta llamó su atención.

-No vas a necesitar eso-.

Yumi se tensó de inmediato, mirando al joven mago algo asustada. Este sonrió, llevando una de sus cartas ensangrentadas a la altura de su boca.

-No creerás que te permití vivir por misericordia, ¿O sí?-. Continuó, lamiendo la sangre que unos cuantos minutos atrás había extraído del cuerpo de la chica.

* * *

Se preguntarán qué es esto… Pues, no lo sé. Tampoco sé cómo salió de mi mente, porque para comenzar, es hetero. Simplemente, puedo excusarme en dos cosas:

Es Hisoka

Esto definitivamente no es mi culpa, lo juro ): En realidad, puede que sí lo sea xD

De todas formas, creo que quedó mucho más tímido de lo que pensaba hacerlo. O sea, es Hisoka de quien estamos hablando, siento que esta historia con suerte podría ser llamada "el platillo de entrada". Sea como sea, ojalá les haya gustado, ya que me entretuvo mucho escribirlo y me quité las ganas de hacerlo.

Dedicado a RedGlossyLips, vaya ideas que se nos ocurren xDDD

Me voy antes de recibir millones de amenazas de muerte y tomatazos en mi cara, ¡Besos!


End file.
